


Three Sentence Fics, Part 2

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Lost, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Muppets - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A series of three-sentence fics for various fandoms (OK, mostly Batman, but still).
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, James "Sawyer" Ford & Jack Shephard, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Guess Who's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce/Selina

“I went to your funeral, dammit; the least you could’ve done was tell me!”

Bruce took her in his arms and said, “It was for the Mission.”

Selina reeled back and slapped him.


	2. Bad to the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Catwoman,” Bruce began, gingerly taking a step forward, “this isn’t like you.”

“How do you know what’s like me?” she asked, Black Mask’s body already cooling at her feet. “You don’t know anything about me.”


	3. Too Close for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Maybe we can meet again sometime,” Catwoman said, dragging her claws lightly down the suit’s chest plate. “Maybe without masks.”

The Batsignal shone on the clouds behind her; Batman sighed in relief and took off from the balcony, leaving her alone with her disappointment.


	4. The Horde is Relentless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Bruce works with aliens, goddesses, and space travelers; there aren’t many things that surprise him anymore. When The Gentleman asks for his turn with his wife, Bruce knows he must go back to the place where monsters dwell.

Selina should not be here—these are not her monsters to face—but because Bruce faces them, so does she; together, the hordes are not so never-ending this time.


	5. Cats Hate Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Selina can’t tell whose blood the rain is mixing with, hers or Bruce’s, but, frankly, she doesn’t care. They’re not dying here, not tonight, not like this.

“Superman,” she croaks, her voice as dry as their wounds are wet, “help us.”


	6. When Love is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Too many lies, too many secrets, too many broken promises and vows. Too much everything for the Mission.

Selina left his ring in the Batmobile with a simple note: “I don’t really love you anymore.”


	7. Grown Up Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Catwoman, what’s wrong?” Batman asked, gently laying his hands on her arms.

“Nothing...” she said, staring out at the city, “Everything.”

Batman kissed her cheek, his lips brushing a tear from her face.


	8. Can't Say No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

They really need to stop meeting like this. Still, when the Robin’s away, the adults will play.

Selina drags her claws down Bruce’s bare back, and he bucks into her harder than he has a right to, but the ache is what she wants, just like the guilt he’ll feel afterward is what he wants.


	9. Dancing Through Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Bruce, of course, had learned so many ways of classical dancing; Selina had only learned to move with the rhythm of the beat. When they were together, sparks flew.

So when they danced in the public sphere, even their waltzes held a charge.


	10. Choose Your Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass & Jason

All the Bats had their Robins: Barbara had Dick; Stephanie had Tim; Bruce had Damian; Cass had no one.

Jason was the lone Robin out: quiet, dead, and not quite right after it all. He was her Robin now.


	11. I'm Gonna Let it Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian & Dick

“We’re the light, you know?” Dick was slurring over the comms. “It’s only us, Damian; nobody else will do it.”

Damian turned off his comm and let Dick talk to the void; anything was easier than listening to a broken Robin.


	12. Weird Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim & Audrey II???

Tim stared in horror at the talking plant monstrosity on his desk; maybe taking Poison Ivy’s alien plants hadn’t been a good idea after all.

“Feed me,” the plant said.

Hopefully Superman had a nice, quiet place for it, away from human blood.


	13. Hero Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Jason

“It’s a suicide mission,” Jason said, eyeing the packs of gangsters roaming the compound. “There’s no way we can save Batman now.”

“Well, guess I’ll see you in another life, brother,” Dick said, right before swinging down into the fray.


	14. Everywhere a Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason & the Case

It was typical of Bruce to put up a case to his fallen soldier, but still, it was damn morbid. Jason tried to ignore it when he was down in the cave, but, one day, when a villain wound up in the cave and the case got knocked off its pedestal, did Jason find the secret of the case.

Inside the pedestal was a scrapbook full of his life at the manor; his entire Robin-hood was there, carefully preserved for Bruce. It was...

still damn morbid.


	15. Victims of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick

Dick learned too early the taste of blood, the pain of a gunshot, the sting of a knife. Bruce had tried to shield him from it, but really, how could he when Dick had been out there with him every night fighting the same bad guys and supervillains?

But even at their bloodiest, Dick would take a moment to pause, to check in with Bruce, to kiss him when no one was looking, before heading back into the fight; sometimes that was all he needed to keep going after all.


	16. Where Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Sawyer

The third time Jack sees Sawyer in the jungle—in three different spots, when he *knows* Sawyer’s back in his tent on the beach—he hides behind a tree until he's sure the coast is clear; when he finally looks again, the area is empty.

“The island plays tricks, man,” Sawyer says behind him.

Jack doesn’t stop running until he hits the beach.


	17. Adopt A Pet a.k.a. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Damian

“What is that?” Bruce asked, his expression stern.

Damian held up the strange alien creature Superboy had given him, “His name is Horatio, and he’s mine.”

Horatio yawned, revealing its second mouth, and Bruce paled; he would need to have a talk with Superman about age- and species-appropriate pets.


	18. The Prettiest Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Dick

“One day, I’m gonna make you be the girl,” Dick grumbled as Alfred cinched the laces of another too-frilly dress Dick was getting squeezed into.

“Maybe when you’re bigger than me, chum,” Bruce said, smiling in the mirror as he adjusted his costume.

Dick huffed as he sat down to do his makeup; next time, he’d put his 14-year-old foot down and Bruce could go in a ball gown.


	19. A Party of Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Jason & Tim & Damian

A new player has joined the party: Welcome, Robin!

“Wait, this is gonna get confusing,” Tim said, “Now we have four Robins?”

“Fine, I’ll be Red Hood,” Jason said

“Ooh, Nightwing!” Dick said, grinning.

“Um... Red...Robin?” Tim said with a shrug.

“Amateur, dude,” Jason said.


	20. You Just Might Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Why do you have to steal, Selina?” Bruce asked.

“I haven’t stolen anything in months,” Selina said, laughing.

Bruce got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, “You’ve stolen my heart.”


	21. Hung Like a Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

It was sort of their thing: he’d catch her stealing, she’d flirt with him, he’d tie her up, she’d escape, lather, rinse, repeat.

But sometimes she’d get him so tangled up around her little finger, he’d be begging for her to release him. She always would—she was nice like that—but Mapplethorpe had nothing on the kind of photos she had for herself.


	22. Freeze Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

The one time Selina had been thrown into Arkham, Bruce broke in to rescue her.

“I’m glad someone believes I’m innocent,” Selina said.

“I’m not sure I do,” he said, “I just know you’re not crazy.”

The armor in his cowl was the only thing that saved him when she brought her whip’s handle down on his head.


	23. What The World Needs Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman

Diana cared deeply about the people she loved, and she loved, to some capacity, most of the people she met. Her friends, her family, and some of her enemies all resided in the same place in her heart. She didn’t necessarily trust them all, but her love was what kept her from becoming them, from losing her compassion, her honor.


	24. Who Framed Bruce Wayne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Whenever Batman was on the run, he came to her. Whenever Bruce Wayne needed to escape, he came to her.

No matter where they were, or what their relationship was at, Selina would take him in, because she never could resist a man in distress.


	25. "Ric"rolled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Damian

“Grayson, if I hear that song one more time—”

“Relax, Damian, would I do that to you?” Dick said with a grin as “It’s Not Unusual” began playing.

When the final strains faded and the silence reigned in the cave, Damian breathed a sigh of relief.

“WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT? WHOA WHOAOA”

With a yell of fury, Damian tackled Dick to the ground.


	26. Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Selina + Joker

The Joker ran down the street, leaving a baffled Batman and Robin, and a newly unreformed Catwoman in his wake.

“Catwoman, don’t let him do this to you,” Batman said, “You’re still a good person.”

She pondered this, then lashed out her whip, catching the Joker’s legs and pulling him to the ground.

“Well done, Catwoman,” Batman said.

“I didn’t do it for you,” she said. “I did it for me.”


	27. Wedding Bell Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“You’ve got your something old and something new,” Bruce said, looking over their wedding list.

“Dick will be my something blue,” Selina said.

Bruce shook his head in amusement and said, “And your something borrowed?”

“My dress.”

“I thought you stole it?”

“Stolen, borrowed, same thing!”


	28. Food Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Dick & Jason & Alfred

“And on our current episode, we have two contestants about whom it’s been said can’t boil water without burning it, let’s meet Bruce and Dick!”

“You’re not really filming this, are you Jay?” Dick asked.

“Our first contestant is Bruce Wayne, who is rumored to have ruined sandwiches!”

“Jason,” Bruce said in an amused but warning tone.

“And our second contestant is Dick Grayson, who thinks that cereal is the breakfast of champions and has been known to mix his breakfast foods with his dinner foods to create unholy abominations against God.”

“Master Jason,” said Alfred.

“And our very special guest judge, Alfred Pennyworth, tonight on Cooking With the Waynes!”


	29. Ain't That a Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Don’t you agree it’s better when you’re not stealing?” Bruce asked on their honeymoon.

“Where do you think I got the dress from?” Selina asked.

“What?” Bruce yelled over the roar of the waves.

Selina smiled. “Nothing, darling.”


	30. World's Finest Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Clark & Dick

Bruce and Clark squeezed onto the edges of the bed, trying to avoid contact. The third of their triad came out of the adjoining bathroom and beamed.

Dick leaped into the middle of the bed. “This is the best sleepover ever!”


	31. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Dick

Ric stared at Bruce with something like remembrance in his eyes. “We know each other.”

Bruce touched his face and Ric closed his eyes at the warmth, the rush of half-memories that came back to him.

“Don’t forget who you are, Dick,” Bruce said.

And just like that, the spell was broken.


	32. Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddler & Killer Croc

“If Batman is married to Catwoman, and Selina is married to Bruce Wayne....” Riddler said, trailing off to let Croc finish that logic puzzle.

“What?” Croc asked

“Then, Batman is...” Riddler said.

“....Catwoman?”

Riddler smacked his forehead.


	33. Backwards Into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina & Roman

“You don’t have it in you,” Black Mask said, that skeletal maw grinning up at her.

“Send my regards to Hell, Roman,” Selina said, squeezing the trigger.

She licked his blood off her lips and lowered her smoking gun.


	34. On the Wall (and the Floor, and the Bed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Dick & Dick &....

Dick had never given much thought to his alternate selves before meeting them, but here he was, among them, every touch as strange as it was familiar. Some of them—him?—were good, some were bad, but every one of them seemed to want him. After all, he was the Original.


	35. Whatever Occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

She had left the note, but kept the ring. Zatanna said that was good, because it meant Selina had something from their world to keep her grounded. Bruce would travel through all the dimensions if it meant finding Selina again.


	36. Four Little Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Why do you always hide in the Batmobile when you want to see me?” Bruce asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Selina asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “I love your car.”


	37. Hibernation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Dick

Bruce was awakened from his long winter nap by something small and warm pressing up against him, the bed beside his empty.

“Dick?”

“Too cold; too sleepy,” Dick said before falling asleep once again.

Bruce bundled the blankets around the young boy and went back to sleep himself.


	38. Hackneyed Hacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Tim

“Someone with real hackitude is mousing around the link farm,” Tim said. “I’m going to have to get to the magic cookie before him and set up a nastygram for his homebox.”

“Tim, I think you made up every single word in that sentence,” Dick said.


	39. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle Rayner & Ch'p

“And then whether he sees his shadow determines how long winter will last,” Kyle explained.

Ch’p nodded in thought. “On my home planet, the first H’lven to see their shadow after our hibernation is awarded the Golden Emblem for waking the others to the sun.”

“Is it nut-shaped?”

“That’s racist, Lantern Rayner.”

Kyle threw up his hands. “I should never have taught you that concept.”

Ch’p hunched his tiny body. “....it is nut-shaped, yes.”

“I knew it.”


	40. What is a Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Batman

What he does is no different than any other first responder; he just lasts longer. One day, he won’t: some bit player or criminal mastermind will get the better of him, if age doesn’t catch up to him first. But Batman is a symbol, and it will be more than the death of one man to take it down.


	41. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

“Brucie” had been acting more than his fair share of the fool by the time Selina caught up to him at the party.

“Have you been actually drinking?” she asked as he picked her up and spun around.

“Everybody needs a drink, Kitty, or else we’d be camels,” he slurred.

She took his arm in a lock and dragged him out of the party before he could hurt himself.


	42. Kondoing the Condo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Jason & Tim

“Alfred’s going to kill us if we can’t KonMari the penthouse, guys,” Dick said, staring at the pile of things on the floor with slight panic in his eyes.

“Let’s start something simple,” Tim said, picking up an item. “This sparks joy.” He set it aside and pointed. “That will be the non joy sparking pile.”

Jason picked up Tim and set him in the new pile. “This does not spark joy.”

“Rude!”

Dick facepalmed. “We’re not gonna make this one out alive.”


	43. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick & Damian

Damian sat on the roof of the manor, his hood up, blasting music from his earbuds. Dick finally tracked him down and sat beside him, not speaking, just sitting there with him. Whether the cold morning air or Dick’s natural warmth got to him, Damian sighed and turned down the volume, passing one earbud to Dick, who wrapped an arm around his little brother and listened.


	44. Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Dick

Dick was the first to find Bruce after he had disappeared from home; he was at Jason’s grave, alone, with nothing to keep him warm in the late autumn winds.

“Bruce?”

“I’ve failed you both, and now he’s gone,” Bruce said. “I couldn’t save him; I can’t save you.”

Dick fell to his knees and hugged Bruce tight. If the Bat was broken, then Dick would just have to stay together for both of them.


	45. I'm Not Denying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicki Vale

“Headline: ‘BATMAN, CATWOMAN DOUBLE DATING’ question mark.”

“Who are the other two in the double date?” her editor asked.

“That’s what you’ve got to read the story for,” Vicki replied, grinning.


	46. Birthday Spanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick

Dick woke up to Bruce yanking him out of bed, pulling him down onto his lap, and smacking his ass so hard Dick saw stars for a minute.

“How old are you this year, Dick? Twenty-six?”

“Bruce, I swear, if you spank me twenty-five more times, I’m gonna—OW!”

“Only twenty-for more to go, and then one to grow.”

Dick huffed. Bruce was going to be in for it this year when he turned forty-two, Dick could say that much.


	47. Smooth Operator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Bruce landed on her balcony at four a.m., bleeding badly. Selina brought him in, stripped off his suit, and got him into the bath.

“You know, most men just bring flowers,” she said, bandaging his newly cleaned wounds.

He grinned, and said, “I like the way you handle me.”

She dripped peroxide in a cut for that remark, but kissed him all the same.


	48. Built For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick

Bruce had not built the chair at the Batcomputer to seat more than one, but then again, Dick was smaller than he was.

And wiggly.

It took all of his meditations to keep himself from jumping Dick’s bones every time Dick sat on him.


	49. I Want to Be Your Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

They do this almost every night now, when the city quiets down, and the two of them are free to be together. It starts with a chase and usually ends in sex, but somewhere in between they’ll find some corner where people are still awake, still partying, and they’ll dance.

Knowing every night could be their last.


	50. It Don't Break Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Selina

Jilting Bruce at the altar had broken her heart just as much as it had broken his, but it was something Selina felt she’d had to do. It wasn’t until the news came to her about Batman going on a rampage and losing his grip that she realized she hadn’t freed him to be who he was, she’d cut him off at the legs.

Going back to Gotham was one of the hardest things she had to do, but going back to him was not; she just hoped he wasn’t too broken to take her back.


	51. As Time Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick

Bruce sat in his armchair, staring at the fire roaring in the grate. Dick brought him his tray and set it on the table beside him.

“Hey, Bruce, I thought you might like a snack.”

Bruce turned his head slowly. “I know you.”

Dick smiled sadly. “Yeah, you do.”

Bruce nodded. “How are you, Jason?”

Dick blinked back tears. “Just fine, Bruce. Just fine.”


	52. The Fozzie of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statler & Waldorf

The chandelier crashed down onto the audience, manic laughter filling the opera house amidst screams.

“Did he just kill the audience?” Statler asked

“It’s the only way Fozzie could bring the house down,” Waldorf replied.

“OH HOHOHOHOHOHO”


End file.
